Battle for the Forest 2
Dark Forest has once again plotted against all the clans-turning members into spies! So, cats who went to Richtofen's Meeting have spread the news throughout the clans, warning them of spies and other cats stalking them to kill them all. Well, us clans declared WAR! Wut now!? XD Run by 4pinkbear. RPG Icefeather sighed. Violet Don't feed the plants! 12:28, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sebastian gently comforted Hopepaw, who was shivering in fear. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 12:31, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Darkspirit looked ahead, waiting for the Dark Forest. --User:WildStorm23 Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 12:33, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gingerfeather brought her kits close, while Redfox unsheathed his claws. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 12:35, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- The Dark Forest descended down. "Hey-give up. We'll let you go if you surrender to our ranks. StarClan has been chased out already, scattered across the world." Hawkfrost sneered. "We've already taken hostages, too. Let's see if I can name them: Star, Jadekit, Dawnspade, Yellowpetal, some others..." Maxis added. "JADEKIT!" Richtofen screeched, and his eyes filled with fury. "She's 8 moons old! She's innocent! Let her go!" he snapped angrily. Violet Don't feed the plants! 12:35, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "You kidnapped Star?!" Grassdawn hissed, unsheathing his claws. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 12:37, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Zey all didn't do anyzhing to you! LET ZEM FREE!" Richtofen snarled. "Fine, have the puny kit. We made her give information to us-but it was all worthless." Hawkfrost snapped, and let Jadekit go, who ran crying straight to Richtofen. "It's okay, Jadekit, it's okay. I'm right here." he meowed, not lifting his cold glare at Hawkfrost. Violet Don't feed the plants! 12:40, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gingerfeather beckoned Jadekit close. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 12:41, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Dawnspade...." Smalltail murmered sadly. "Bramble-ears, we need to use Dark-Lion." Darkspirit whispered. --User:WildStorm23 Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 12:42, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Jadekit slowly nodded, and then padded over to Gingerfeather, sadly looking back at Richtofen before she curled up next to the she-cat in fear. Richtofen unsheathed his claws. "Let zem all go." he snapped. "Why should we?" Thistleclaw growled. "Either you let zem go and you give StarClan back zheir territory, or I'm putting your heads on my mantlepiece. Your choice." Richtofen snarled. Violet Don't feed the plants! 12:45, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gingerfeather gently licked Jadekit. "Don't worry. I promise I'll protect you." ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 12:46, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Darkspirit can move along shadows invisably and fuse with Bramble-ears) Darkspirit moved along the shadows of the trees counting the Dark Forest's ranks. -- Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 12:48, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Samantha padded forward, eyes narrowed at Richtofen, her uncle, as she stood in front of him. "We're your family, Richtofen. If you join us, too, we won't hurt you!" she mewed demonically. Richtofen smacked her backwards, eyes narrow to slits. "You guys don't ever give up on recruiting cats, do you?" Richtofen snapped. Samantha snarled, and unleashed a huge horde of zombies, who stood on every edge of the battlefield. Violet Don't feed the plants! 12:53, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Bramble-ears!" Darkspirit tossed him a small earing. Darkspirit put a matching one on his own ear. "Ya sure?" Bramble-ears said as he attached the earing to his own ear. As soon as Bramble-ears earing clicked, both cats turned into two balls of energy swirling together. -- Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 12:56, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen smirked and shot a massive fireball to Bramble-and-Dark, only to power it up by about 1000x stronger. Samantha glanced up. That thing was huge. "You gonna give StarClan back zheir territory!?" Richtofen growled. Samantha narrowed her eyes, and yowled, "ATTACK!" Violet Don't feed the plants! 15:14, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather lunged into battle. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 15:41, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Samantha opened up a big, black, pyramid-like thingy that let out a surge of power, making the sky go black and rainclouds to form. A massive thunderstorm occured. Richtofen rolled his eyes. "Zat's easy. Even I can do zat." he mewed. Samantha hissed at him, "SO!?" A lightning bolt struck Richtofen, and he padded right out, eyes bright red. (He now has full control over his Murderous Mode :D) "Bring it on, you stuck up brat." he snapped. Samantha lunged and he sidestepped, shooting static electricity at her. She jumped in surprise and narrowed her eyes, slashing him across the cheek. "You never loved me, did you!? I was never really your daughter!" she snapped in fury. "You're right about both. Maxis forced me to play along vith ze idea, so..." he mewed, and slashed her back. She yowled in pain, and then lunged at him, pinning him to the ground by the chest, about to blow a killing bite. He swiped his tail across her nose, making her turn and sneeze, as he rolled to the side, knocking her off him and letting him get back up. Violet Don't feed the plants! 15:50, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather swiped at a cat trying to get into the nursery, sending him running from her claws. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 16:04, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dempsey tagteamed with Richtofen, still jealous of Bramble-ears getting attention and BESTFRIENDSHIP from Richtofen. Richtofen snarled, "Dempshey! You'll-" Too late! Dempsey just made Samantha turn into her demon form. "You shwienhund!" Richtofen spat, eyes turning ice blue. Dempsey whimpered and scurried away, Richtofen angrily after him. Nikolai sighed. Violet Don't feed the plants! 16:22, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- The light dimmed from Dark and Bramble. A massive black lion came down from just below where the light was. The lion was surronded by fire, and was the size of five Bramble-ears. "This is the power of fusion!" Bramblespirit, unsheathing long, firery claws. -- Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 16:55, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Dempshey, Nikolai, Takeo!" Richtofen called. "Wait-you want us to do Zombie Slayer? It's too dangerous." Dempsey growled. Richtofen laughed. "Vhy not? Ve're experts!" he mewed. Dempsey nodded, and Richtofen threw out a capsule, that got wet and expanded into a miniature armory. "Boys, ve're getting dirty today!" Richtofen yowled, reinforcing his claws with sickles. Violet Don't feed the plants! 17:07, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Holy freak...." Lovefur said. staring up at Bramblespirit. "Warrior Camp has arrived!" Casey shouted out from the top of a hill. "Attack like heck!!!" K-Po screamed. -- Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 17:09, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen slashed a zombie's head clean off its' shoulders with one reinforced claw. Violet Don't feed the plants! 17:11, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bramblespirit began to slash at the zombies, dodging bites and slashing them. -- Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 17:13, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Excuse me, can you give me ze time?" Richtofen mewed, and slashed a zombie's leg off. "Oops, sorry!" he mewed. He was getting over-excited from killing zombies, that he turned into Murderous-Hyper-Dangerous-Richtofen, his fur with a light red glow beginning. "POWER-UP!" he shrieked, and his claws glowed blue as he shot zaps of electricity at a massive horde of zombies. They all died instantly upon impact, but more and more zombies kept coming. Violet Don't feed the plants! 17:16, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Whoops." Bramblespirit said, steping back from the zombies. His voice sounded like Bramble-ears and Darkspirit speaking at the same time. -- Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 17:22, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen growled as he was cornered. "HELP!" he shrieked, and a blinding blast of light surrounded him as he passed out (aftermath of using the fireball, he blacks out when he uses elemental powers, remember)? Dempsey blasted the zombies away. "Oh no, he's out cold!" Dempsey growled. Violet Don't feed the plants! 17:26, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Get Richtofen! I'll hold off the zombies!" Moonstrike said as he stepped in front of Richtofen. "Tiger." A huge blast of blue-white light shot at the zombies. -- Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 17:28, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dempsey grabbed Richtofen by the scruff. Still unconscious, Richtofen mewed, "Wunderbar!" in his sleep, as if he was thinking of something...evilly epic. Violet Don't feed the plants! 17:29, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- (My cousin taught me a new word in german, well more of a phrase. Dubiskavatch-You're a crap :D ) Moonstrike continued to make more hand signs, as more blasts of energy came at the zombies. "Sheep, Tiger, Racoon, Possum, Carp!" -- Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 17:31, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Only moments later, Richtofen screeched, "ZEY ALL DIE!" and sprang to his paws, sending a huge wave of electricity that took out every zombie on the field. Violet Don't feed the plants! 17:33, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Whoa." Moonstrike said, stepping back. "Yeaaah buddy!" Duncan exclaimed. -- Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 17:36, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen went on a murdering frenzy, slashing zombie in his range. Violet Don't feed the plants! 17:38, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "So when are we actually going to fight the Dark Forest?" Greg asked. -- Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 17:39, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dempsey sighed. "Don't mess with Richtofen when he's like this; or he'll kill you by accident in the process." he meowed. Violet Don't feed the plants! 17:43, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Greg is the equivelent of Mark(I've only seen Mew Mew Power :D), Duncan is the equivelent of Elliot, and Charlie is the equivelent of Wesley.) "Come on!" Charlie said. "I'm going to be a Navy SEAL and I need a warm up!" -- Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 17:47, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Samantha lunged and pinned Richtofen to the ground. Violet Don't feed the plants! 17:53, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Get on my level, Bro!" Riley said, slashing a zombie in half. -- Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 17:54, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "GET OFF ME YOU ********************************************************* (major censoring)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Richtofen shrieked, flailing uselessly as he was thrown into the black pyramid. The sides came up and locked him inside. Samantha let out an evil laughter. Violet Don't feed the plants! 18:01, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Richtofen!" Bramblespirit called out. He began to dash toward the black pyramid. -- Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 18:06, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "If you touch it, you'll go mad!" Dempsey yowled. "How do you think Richtofen got Split-Personalities? He touched that thingy!" Takeo yowled. Violet Don't feed the plants! 18:07, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Ohhhh...." Bramblespirit said, skidding to a halt. "Well I already have duel-personalities so what to I got to lose?" Casey said. -- Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 18:11, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Well, you'll have like 50, Richtofen's 'voices in his head' comes from this, too. It lead him to kill most of his friends by accident!" Dempsey yowled. Richtofen shrieked, "Let me out of here! It's draining my power!" Violet Don't feed the plants! 18:12, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I already have an evil personality and a army drill personality, what else could they come up with?" Casey snarled. -- Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 18:13, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Umm, like, Richtofen's insane mode, or his murderous mode, anything that involves killing everything, even if it wasn't on purpose." Violet Don't feed the plants! 18:17, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Evil is basically my murderous mode, and my insane mode is kinda split up between all of my personalities." Casey retorted. -- Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 18:20, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Go ahead, if you wanna be a social outcast for 20 years like Richtofen." Dempsey snapped. Richtofen yelled, "I NEED OUT NOT NOW OUT NOW!" Violet Don't feed the plants! 18:30, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Eaglepaw was fighting off a huge tom Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 19:22, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "LEMME OUT!" Richtofen shrieked desperately, more like a scream. Violet Don't feed the plants! 19:25, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Category:RPG